


Sweater Mabel

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sweater Mabel

It was a warm summer afternoon in the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. The people were walking around without a care in the world, or maybe it was just because of how oblivious they were.

Oblivious to what?

Maybe to the giant ball of yarn that was falling downhill and threatening to crush the entire population in one swift roll.

That probably rises a lot of questions. Where did the ball come from? Why was it falling downhill? Why yarn? When will you stop it with the questions and get on with the story?

All of them shall be answered shortly.

The thing started about a week earlier, at a little place called the Mystery Shack. It was run by one of the oldest –and the shadiest- men in town, Stanford Pines. He run a tourist trap in that little shack in the middle of the woods, hoping to scam- ehem, ‘make business’ with any naïve visitor that had the luck of stopping by his establishment.

He wasn’t the only one living in that small cottage, however. He was hosting his great grandnephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel Pines. They were the most adorable twins in the whole word –not that he’d say that out loud, nor Dipper would be happy about it.

Dipper was the youngest sibling, but undoubtedly the smartest. He liked wearing a dark blue vest and a hat that his grunkle had let him take from the shop with a pine tree logo on front. He was kind of a nervous child, being twelve years old and incredibly aware of the anomalies that Gravity Falls was infested with.

His sister, on the other hand, was an extremely confident girl, yet incredibly more naïve. She was the kind of kid that you only saw in cereal brand commercials, it was like if sugar and glitter had a baby that drank too much energy drinks.  She was extremely cheerful, seriously golden hearted and had the ability to craft just about anything with her bare, sticky hands.

They had been just relaxing in the Mystery Shack that day, Mabel was checking out the ‘antiques’ in the shop meanwhile Dipper examined the mysterious journal he had found in the woods at the beginning of the summer. It was an extremely dusty book, half destroyed by humidity and containing a world of secrets. It looked like whoever had written it had been investigating on the monsters and such that reined the town and had written down his findings in that book. That made the journal extremely valuable to Dipper, who had more than once to get them out of trouble-the dangerous kind.

“Mabel? Can you give me your opinion on this?” he asked his sister from across the room.

“Not now Dipper, I’m hosting a tea party with the bubble head Stans!” Mabel giggled as she booped one of the plastic figures. They all looked just like her grunkle Stan-if it hadn’t been for the tiny dresses she had put them on. “And here comes the pig princess, Waddlelet!”

A pig came in right as announced, sporting a gorgeous tiny dress and a wig. Funny, Dipper could have sworn Waddles was a boy. Meh, I guess it doesn’t matter if the pig was wearing pants or a dress, it would always look like-well, a pig.

“Kids! Are you in there?”

That was the voice of none other than their great uncle Stan, he was carrying a bunch of signs, “I need you two to put up these signs and flyers all around town. I’d ask Soos to do it but he’s….”

*Outside the house said employee was stuck inside the portable toilet set outside the shack, screaming bloody murder at the inhuman smell that came out from that torture chamber*

“…busy. So you kids do it for me, okay?”

“Grunkle Stan, what are these for again?” Dipper asked as he examined the pieces of cardboard and flyers.

“They are for the knitting contest that I’m sponsoring this weekend. Whoever wins gets to put their picture on the wall. After paying a small fee, of course. I’m running a business here.”

“KNITTING CONTEST?! PICTURE?!” Mabel screamed enthusiastically. “Boy oh boy, count me in grunkle Stan! I’m going for the gold!”

“First of all,” her grunkle interrupted her, “I’m not paying for any gold so don’t hold your breath on that one kiddo. Second, you can’t join the competition and that’s final.”

“Why not?!” She said baffled.

“You’re family to the sponsor, and if you competed and won, people would think I rigged it-normally it IS rigged, but if it were that obvious they would stop coming and spending their money on the food and drinks I’ll be selling during the competition. Sorry sweetie, but you can’t participate and there’s no changing my mind.”

He walked off, leaving a broken hearted Mabel behind him.

She sat down on the floor next to Waddles, “I can’t believe it! The one thing I excel at and I’m not allowed to compete!”

“I’m sorry Mabel,” Dipper put a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. “It’s probably for the best, you know how the people tried to burn down Grunkle Stan’s pants over that rigged bingo game?”

*Flashbacks of a wrecked bingo saloon with a bunch of rioting old age people and Stan running though with his pants on fire. An old man is shouting “That’s what liars like you deserve!” after him.*

*Back to the present*

“ Yeah…I guess that’s true,” Mabel conceded. “Or….” She smiled mischievously at him.

“Oh no,” he gave her a suspicious look, “that’s your ‘I’m going to ask you for something bad’ face. Whatever it is, I want nothing to do with it.”

“Oh come on! It’s not…bad, per se,” she tried to argue. “I just figured that maybe the biggest nerd in town could have a magical-supernatural-paranormal solution to my problems in his little mystery journal.” She finished with a glance at the book in Dipper’s hand.

“You’re trying to get me to help you by calling me ‘nerd’? You really need to work on your persuasion skills,” he joked.

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeee? Being in that contest would the best thing that ever happened to me in my LIFE!”

“You said the exact same thing about getting that troll doll prize from the Lucky Bunny cereal when we were eight,” he pointed out.

“I was young, Dipper! Young and innocent,” she said in a dramatic tone, “but now I finally found my path! My way! My reason to live, Dipper! Knitting is the one thing I’m the best at, I mean just look at the sweater I’m wearing and made myself!”

Dipper looked down at her clothing to see she was wearing a purple sweater –obviously homemade- that had a little yarn and needles cartoon on it.

He let out a sigh before finally handing the journal to her, “If you end up being the one raising the dead this time, I’m not letting you live it down till the end of the summer.”

Mabel squealed in delight, “I promise you won’t regret this!”

Spoiler alert: he would totally regret this.

That led to Mabel examining the book for a magical solution, like she called it. And soon she found it!

“Yarn snakes, huh…” She smiled with narrowed eyes. She then took a picture of the page with her cell phone and sprinted towards the front door, throwing Dipper his book back before yelling ,”Thanksdipseeyainthecontestgottagobye!” and finishing off with a slam of the door.

“..you’re welcome?” Dipper said dumbfounded. He didn’t know what was she had found, but he did know his sister. That’s why he knew that no matter where she was going or where she was going to get her ‘magic solution’,one thing was for sure.

“This isn’t going to end well, is it.”


End file.
